


It´s just a stab wound

by naths



Series: Incorrect quoets are their life [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, College Student Harley, College Student Peter, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Good Peter, Harley is a good Boyfriend, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter got stabbed, peter is too good for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: "So... should I be worried about that, or?"Harley asked while he carefully inspected the wound,"Nah, I only got lightly stabbed it´s no big dea-"Peter begun as Tony  rushed through the elevator doors,"LIGHTLY STABBED?!?! WHO HURT YOU?"he shouted as he speed walked over to the young adults.





	It´s just a stab wound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is made out of incorrect quotes from Tumblr  
> My plot for the backstory for this is that Tony adopted Harley and his sister (even tho he isn´t mentioned in this) after their mother had a car accident and died.  
> Harley works at SI (Iron Man stuff etc.), Peter still gets his intern at SI, Tony introduce them.  
> Harley knows the Avengers so Peters Identity as Spider-Man is safe with him, he even helps Peter with his Spider-Man stuff sometimes.  
> They fall in love.  
> Peter later moves into Stark Tower for college, shares an apartment with Harley.  
> That is basically the foundation for this fic... I´ll maybe make it a series... I´m not really sure.

Harley sat at the workbench in the lab, working on a project Tony gave him for SI when his phone vibrated in his jeans. He stopped what he was doing to fish it out of his pocket, a smile forming on his face when he saw the caller ID on his screen.  
"Hi, babe,"  
he greeted,

"Hey,"  
Peter answered fondly, his breathing a bit heavier than usual as Harley noticed.  
"I- I wanted to tell you that I can´t make it, to our date tonight, I´m sorry."

"Ok,"  
Harley replied,  
"How come?"  
Peter paused for a moment at his end of the call, before he sighs and answered,  
"I may have been stabbed..."

Harley couldn´t suppress the groan that left him as he facepalmed himself.  
"Only you would try to politely cancel plans while you´re bleeding out. Where are you? Are you in or out of costume? I pick you up, or should I call an ambulance?"  
He questions as he stood up and gathered his things,

"I just got home. You don´t have to worry."  
Peter tried to reassure his boyfriend,  
"Ok, good! I´m in the lab, coming up now."  
Harley breathed out relieved while making his way over to the elevator.

Peter already had abandoned his shirt on the living room floor to press a cloth against his side to stop the bleeding, when Harley stepped out of the elevator. Not a second later and he stood by Peters side, framing the other ones face with his hands, while his boyfriend shot him a weak smile.

"You´re unbelievable,"  
he said before leaning in to kiss Peter, who eagerly kissed back while his free hand hold onto Harley's waist. 

"So... should I be worried about that, or?"  
Harley asked while he carefully inspected the wound,  
"Nah, I only got lightly stabbed it´s no big dea-"  
Peter begun as Tony rushed through the elevator doors,  
"LIGHTLY STABBED?!?! WHO HURT YOU?"  
he shouted as he speed walked over to the young adults.

"Mr Stark!!"  
Peter exclaimed in surprise,  
"It´s nothing! Please calm down."  
"Oh, I think it´s a bit late to calm down."  
Harley said, followed by shattering glass from their window as the Iron Man suit was forming around Tony.

"Where are they, Parker? I just wanna talk."  
Tony demanded while Harley fetched the medical kit from their kitchen,  
"Mr Stark, please it´s ok. I´m not that badly hurt."  
Peter argued,  
"Not badly hurt?! You got stabbed! You are bleeding, Kid! You didn´t even call an ambulance!"  
Tony insisted when Harley came back and moved his boyfriend over to the couch to sit down.

"Ok, both of you shut up for a moment!"  
Harley ordered without room for backtalk as he set to work on Peters wound, cleaning it and glueing it back together before putting bandages on it. Peter tried to suppress the little hisses that escaped him while Tony just stared at them.

"Peter can´t go to a hospital with his healing powers. It would make him look suspicious, besides I glued the wound with his web fluid. He´s going to be fine."  
Harley explained as he wrapped the bandages around Peter´s body.

"See Mr Stark, everything is fine! All I have to do is web my wounds. You don´t need to worry."  
Peter grinned triumphantly,  
"You still got stabbed! Doesn´t mean you can be smug about your fast healing powers or dismiss your wounds."  
Harley scolded while Peter looked apologetic at his boyfriend,  
"Sorry,"

"How did this even happen? I thought you were at college?"  
Tony asked, striping out of his Armor while Peter picked up his bottom up to put it back on. Meanwhile, Harley put away the medical kit before sitting down next to Peter.

"I was on my way home from college when I heard a suspicious noise from an alley,"  
Peter started to explain as he made himself lean comfortably against Harley´s side, who threw his arm around his shoulders while Tony rounded the couch to sit down in the armchair. 

"So, when I looked, I saw two men cornering a woman and stepped in. The woman booked out of there when the men´s attention was on me, and then they demanded my money. But I only had 20 bucks with me, they got angry, one of them stabbed me, they run off, end of the story."  
Peter shrugged, and the room went silent for a moment.

Harley sighs loudly at his boyfriend, and lets his head fall back to hit the couch,  
"That´s it, Kid! I make you a full-body kevlar suit! And you will wear it 24/7 under your clothes!"  
Tony exclaimed,  
"No reasons to punish me too,"  
Harley said sarcastically while Peter blushed a bit,

"Besides he would overheat and collapse on a staircase, hitting his head and dropping dead. You know that,"  
"I´m not that bad!"  
Peter tried to defend himself but only got an eye roll out of Harley and Tony.

"I will design you a bunch of clothes with kevlar in them. I´m not trusting you with your life anymore."  
Tony sighs dramatically,  
"I´m sorry, Mr Stark."  
Peter apologized, pressing himself guiltily into Harley´s side,  
"What are you even doing here?"  
Harley then asked, and frowned at Tony,  
"I thought you have a meeting until 4 pm?"

"Yeah, but I also have Friday informing me when one of you got hurt."  
Tony answered as he stood up again, checking his watch,  
"And Pepper is going to kill me for leaving without an explanation. Thanks to our selfless Idiot Hero here."  
Tony teased as he ruffled Peter´s hair, before glaring at the boy,  
"Just because you have superpowers and are taken care off now, doesn´t mean I wouldn´t tell Pepper and May about this!"  
he warned, and Peter made a horrified face.

"Please, cut me some rest. I got stabbed!"  
"Exactly!"  
Tony replied as he stepped in front of the elevator,  
"Don´t worry. I call May myself,"  
Harley shouted after Tony, who saluted at the boy when the elevator door´s closed. 

Peter huffed out a sigh before turning a bit to hug Harley,  
"I´m still amazed that he cares so much,"  
he whispered, and Harley laughed at that,  
"You are the problem child of his, and he loves you and cares about you, we all do! Don´t question it for even one second."  
Harley mumbled into Peter´s hair as he kissed his head,  
"That doesn´t mean that May and Pepper wouldn´t be furious about what happened."

Peter groaned annoyed, and pressed his face even more into his boyfriend's chest,  
"Can you at least wait a bit before you call May? I´m too tired to deal with anything right now."  
"Fine, you should get some rest. Come, we switch to the bed."  
Harley agreed, smiling down on Peter to press a kiss to his forehead before carefully standing up, and pulling his boyfriend with him on his feet.

A moment later, he had Peter securely wrapped in blankets in their bed, already half asleep when his head hit the pillow while Harley laid down next to him, arms safely around the other body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, even the slightest bit.  
> Leave kudos or comments if you like ;)


End file.
